Red Dress Fountain Girl
by Secretmuch
Summary: A story about L and how he fell in love. T for character death.
1. Chapter 1

"Grandpa! Grandpa! Tell me a story! One about that detective!"

"Of course, darling. Once upon a time there was a man called L. He was a famous man, a detective. He had everything he wanted."

"And was he happy?"

"No. He was not happy. He had everything, but wanted none of it."

"He sounds like he was sad. I wish I could cheer him up!"

"Well. Maybe you will. And yes. He was sad. And on one of the many times he looked at security cameras -"

"He sounds like a stalker!"

"No, darling. He was not a stalker. Just a detective. That's what they do, remember?"

"Oh. Yes. I remember now!"

"Good. Now. On one of the many times he looked at security cameras, he saw a little girl, playing in a fountain."

"Was she just a girl?"

"Yes, she was just a girl. But that girl had the most beautiful red dress on."

"And did the detective fall in love with her?"

"Maybe. You'll just have to wait."

"OK!"

"So, he was looking at the red dress girl, and he wondered at the look of total happiness on her face."

"Sounds like she was happy!"

"Yes. She was. And he was watching her happiness, and watching the water splash around her."

"Is that it?"

"No, dear."

"Will this be a sad story?"

"Maybe. You'll just have to wait and see. So, he was watching her. And he saw a large man walking towards her."

"He gonna be nasty?"

"Wait and see. So, the man pulled out something shiny and pointed it at the girl."

"Is it a gun?"

"Yes, it is. So the man pointed the gun at the girl. She didn't even notice, she was so happy."

"I feel sorry for her!"

"The famous detective L ran down the stairs. He knew nothing about her, just he had to save her."

"He's not going to be in time, is he?"

"So he ran down the steps. But halfway down, he heard a loud _crack!_ To him it was like the world had stopped."

"I feel sorry for the detective."

"That's nice. But while the world may have stopped, he didn't. On he went, running down the stairs as fast as he could go."

"Poor man!"

"He ran out on the footpath. The girl was just falling, the red of her dress becoming soaked more and more. The detective ran forward, hand outstretched."

"Aw, grandpa, is this gonna be sad?"

"Sad, but sad in a happy kind of way. So he ran foward, hand out, mouth open, tears almost coming out of his dry eyes. He could see the man's finger tightening on the trigger. But the detective was not afraid to die. So he waited, eyes closed, for the final bullet to come. And upstairs, on the unwatched screens, two types of red blood mingled in the splashing water. Oh, honey! Don't cry!"

"But it's s-s-so saaad! Why did you tell me a sad story?"

"But it was sad in a happy way, don't you think? After all, he had made his peace. And he had done something. That means something if someone dies for love, right? Right, grandchild?"


	2. Chapter 2

Once upon a time there was a man called L. He was a famous man, a detective. He had everything he wanted. But he was not happy. He had everything, but wanted none of it. He was sad.

On one of the many times he looked at security cameras, he saw a little girl, playing in a fountain. And that girl had the most beautiful red dress on. So, he was looking at the red dress girl, and he wondered at the look of total happiness on her face. And he was watching her happiness, and watching the water splash around her.

And then he saw a large man walking towards her. The man pulled out a gun and pointed it at the girl's back. She didn't even notice, she was so happy. The famous detective L ran down the stairs. He knew nothing about her, just that he had to save her.

But halfway down, he heard a loud _crack!_ To him it was like the world had stopped. While the world may have stopped, he didn't. On he went, running down the stairs as fast as he could go.

He ran out on the footpath. The girl was just falling, the red of her dress becoming soaked more and more. The detective ran forward, hand outstretched, mouth open, tears almost coming out of his dry eyes. He could see the man's finger tightening on the trigger. But the detective was not afraid to die. So he waited, eyes soft and closed, still reaching for the girl, for the final bullet to come.

And upstairs, on the unwatched screens, two types of red blood mingled in the splashing water.


End file.
